mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Davemadson
davemadson, aka dnm728part3, is a respected TTS video maker, from St. Louis, Missouri. One of the oldest TTS video makers, he has made nearly 200 TTS videos since October 2010 under his former account, dnm728part3, and his current account until April 7, 2014. On July 3, 2014, his channel was reopened with the name "davemadson davemadson" with 2,871 subscribers (as of 7/24/2015), although there are no videos recovered yet (which doesn't mean reuploading). Series made by davemadson *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (92 episodes as of April 4, 2014) *Funny Signs (79 episodes as of March 22, 2014) *Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers (10 episodes as of January 25, 2014) *Logos Gone Wrong (11 episodes as of March 24, 2014) YouTube As "dnm728part3" He became active on YouTube since October 5, 2010 as dnm728part3 ("dnm" stands for "Dave's New Maintenance" or possibly his full name, "728" doesn't mean anything and "part3" means that this is the third part of his life.), which he has uploaded his first Funny Signs videos. He also did his first Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers, the longest being the fourth episode titled "Sam, Mike and Mary Join in the Fun". In those videos, he wanted them to be text-to-speech voice videos; they featured the text-to-speech voices: *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The TruVoice, Lernout and Hauspie and RoboSoft voices (Example Speakonia Male 1, 2, 3 and Speakonia Female 1, 2, Robosoft 3 and 4) He closed his original channel on April 14, 2011 due to two copyright strikes caused by Warner Bros. (for including Looney Tunes Characters) and Universal Music Group (for using U2 songs in these videos), serving 7 months of Sam-and-friends fun. As "davemadson" He continued to be active on YouTube since April 15, 2011 (during the Easter season) as davemadson (his own name "Dave Madson" is written in one word in all lowercase letters). His channel logo is a Windows XP error with the channel name adding "films inc.", reading "davemadson films inc." At that time, he uploaded channel and television logos from the 1950s to 1990s. On April 18, 2011, Madson's first TTS video was "Quantum Ducks", but it was removed a couple years later for unknown reasons. He returned Looney Tunes Bloopers on April 20, 2011 (in the takes, most of the ring backgrounds were from the original Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoons, but in dnm728part3's LT Intro Bloopers, they were made with MS Paint), starting with "The Shield Gets An Attitude". He returned to his Funny Signs videos on May 1, 2011, starting with "Resistance is Futile", and marks the first appearance of two new voices: *RoboSoft 2 as the Devil *RoboSoft 6 as the She-Devil He will still upload more LTIB and Funny Signs episodes at this point. He also uploaded remakes of the logos he's uploaded so far, and logos for his own channel that are based off them. In October 2011, he created Screen Gems S From Hell Bloopers. In November, he added Microsoft Anna in his lineup of TTS voices. In December, he gave the Speakonia voices names, for example: *TruVoice Adult Male #1, American English is Guy from LTIBs 5 - 29, is the WB shield from LTIBs 1, 2, 3 and 4, and Scotty from LTIB 30 - 92 *TruVoice Adult Male #2, American English is Jimmy from LTIB 29 - 92 *TruVoice Adult Male #3, American English is Hank from LTIB 29 - 92 *TruVoice Adult Male #4, American English is Guy from LTIB 41 to LTIB 64 *TruVoice Adult Male #5, American English is Guy from LTIB 64 to LTIB 92 (he died in LTIB 70, though but came back as Guy the White in LTIB 82) *TruVoice Adult Male #1, American English is Beulah from LTIB 1 - 92 *TruVoice Adult Male #2, American English is Abby from LTIB 1 - 92 In March 2, 2012, he started making his computer voices have on screen appearances, beginning with "LTIB19: Shield Riders". The characters beginning in the next episode are on a navy blue background this time. After LTIB28, he re-uploaded his old Funny Signs videos from by the time he re-joined YT, including his previous account's Funny Signs videos, which he renames "davemadson's Classic Funny Signs". He started Series 2 of his Looney Tunes Bloopers, beginning with episode 29 titled "Return of the Bloopers", released on June 17, on Father's Day. Beginning with the next episode, released on July 15, he introduces a new character to his lineup of characters, named Radar Overseer Scotty. He also had to include himself in his videos beginning with "Funny Signs: Annoying, Schmoying!", released on July 25. He excluded Sam in only three videos: LTIB32, PBS 1971 Bloopers 4, and Viacom V of Doom Bloopers (his only video for Viacom V bloopers). He also added his own picture of himself wearing a St. Louis Cardinals baseball hat, sunglasses, and a black shirt with a little white stylized eagle picture, starting with LTIB33. Also in the same video, Sam gets a red/silver gun and blows Scotty up. Starting with LTIB37 in September, he writes, in the description of his videos, how many tantrums were there. On November 24, 2012, after Thanksgiving, he makes Screen Gems Bloopers VI, having the same on screen characters from the Looney Tunes bloopers, except they're placed on a golden yellow background. In January of 2013, he adds the names of whoever threw tantrums. The next month, he added how many barfs were there and who barfed in that video. (barfing counts for after saying "Eeeeeewwwww, eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww"). Starting with "Funny Signs: Earth Boring", released on March 4, he has the captions built in every one of his videos, according to his description. On June 3, he had one fix on his channel logo: he changed "films" to "productions" so it would say "davemadson productions, inc." On July 16-August 4, 2013, he did not upload more videos (the one he has uploaded so far was "Funny Signs: Today is Under Construction", released on July 15 on a Monday). On August 4, his job of uploading videos returned, with one being "Logo FX: ACB Circle Films (1969)" where as the ABC Circle Films logo from 1969 is in so many VideoPad video effects. He uploaded two videos on August 16 on a Friday. They were, as follows: #He made a new Funny Signs video, "Funny Signs: Drag Strip High School", but there was something wrong with the captions and put up a transcript a few weeks later. #He put together clips of Screen Gems "S From Hell" Intro Bloopers 1 to 5. On Monday, August 19, 2012, he uploaded a video of an offscreen Microsoft Sam saying "sheesh" for 3 straight minutes. On November 26, he reached 2,500 subscribers. On February 17, 2014, davemadson changed his name of the channel logo yet again: changing "productions" into "enterprises" so it says "davemadson enterprises inc." from present. As of March 13, 2014, davemadson's channel has 3,032 subscribers. On April 6, 2014, Dave announced, that, due to his busy personal life and Microsoft discontinuing support for Windows XP, he has decided to close down his channel after almost 3 years on YouTube. Dave had also noted that he might create a new account and return to YouTube someday, but it is unclear if he would return or not. On April 7, 2014, Dave had closed down his account, deleted his videos with it, and faded into obscurity. On July 3, 2014, Dave reopened his account (with the name "davemadson davemadson") but has not uploaded any videos yet, according to a video from Geraint Lewis. Actually, it is unknown who currently has custody of the channel, but it may be Dave himself. After that, not much was heard from Dave and it appeared as if he faded into obscurity once again. These days, it appears as if he is still alive and continues to live in the St. Louis area, but it is unknown what he is up to these days other than being a husband and dad. As of January 2015, davemadson still hasn't uploaded any videos yet, but he has a liked video called "Hollywood Squares (May 29, 1967) - Larry vs. Candy," which can be seen here. In 2016, he has liked another video called "NBC - WBZ-TV Boston - Top of Hour Break 1970 - audio". There is also a comment that he posted was: "The reason I stopped posting vids on YT is that YT no longer supports Windows XP and I haven't A's yet gotten a newer system. However, I appreciate that YouTubers like FilePreserver saved many of my old vids. Be patient.﻿" It is quite possible that davemadson is currently in the process of getting a new computer system, and will return to YouTube sometime in late 2016 or early 2017. Music # Ceremonial Brass (January 1997-October 15, 2011) # Dave's Motion (October 17, 2011-December 5, 2012) # Dave's Boogie (December 25, 2012-March 11, 2014) # Space Express (March 16,-April 4, 2014) Films # Happy Tree Friends (April 15,-September 22, 2011) # Wordworld (October 17, 2011-December 5, 2012) # Dumb Ways to Die (December 25, 2012-March 11, 2014) # Space Express (March 16,-April 4, 2014) Built-in caption fonts The font as used while videos were without built-in captions (Few videos, during 2013) # Verdana/Tahoma Italics (January-August 2012) # Lucida Sans Unicode (August 2012-March 2013) #Century Gothic (bold-italic, two LTIB episodes, June 2013) #Comic Sans MS (used before Century Gothic in bold and italic and after it, March-May 2013, June 2013-2014) #Courier New (bold-italic, April 2011 - November 2011) Colors The color for the built-in caption fonts is white (only in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Screen Gems S from Hell Bloopers). In Funny Signs, the color of the captions is random, but mainly cyan, white or yellow. Opposers and enemies of davemadson Exterminated users have their names in bold. 'Banned users have their names in ''italics *BJ29035 (a.k.a. BJ Selavka, back to his old name, BJ29035) (tried to force him to introduce a LT character, which will cause him to get a Copyright Strike. LTIB 21) *'''alchemistmuffin (denies about tantrum problems and always brings Dave into court cases. Funny Signs 35, 41, V of Doom bloopers, LTIB 31, 32, 63) (Came back as Kento Ito?) *'noavergejill' (flagged his videos that "are harmful to children." She ended up being reported by childishmammal12. LTIB 52) *'TheFrosterGameplays' (filed a lawsuit about the issue of Dave's videos, LTIB 63) *''childishmammal12'' (wanted to turn LOL-LOL Land into dictatorship. LTIB 76) *''Nite Took'' (wanted LOL-LOL Land laws to become repressive. LTIB 81, 87) *''PlaystationCentral82'' (wanted God and the Angel to be defeated, and THAT WON'T HAPPEN, or Earth/Earth 2/Earth 3 will... LTIB 81, Funny Signs 74) * Tony Dawson (filed a complaint about the Law of Crotch Kicking striking down. Then he stated that it was the work of Nite Took. LTIB 86, 87) Category:Users Category:People microsoft sam Category:Video Makers Category:YouTubers Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:Retired Category:TTS Video creators Category:Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers